Brother, Brother
by The Aluminum Monster
Summary: Short instances in which Kimi, Lil, Tommy, and Dil realize how thankful they are for their brothers. Drabble-ish. Not as boring as it may sound, I promise you. First Rugrats/All Grown Up! fic.


**Brother, Brother**

**Summary: Short instances in which Kimi, Lil, Tommy, and Dil realize how thankful they are for their brothers. Drabble-ish. Not as boring as it may sound, I promise you. First Rugrats/All Grown Up! fic.  
**

**A/N: Ages:  
**

**Chuckie-17**

**Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Lil-16**

**Dil-15**

**Angelica and Susie-18**

Chuckie was seated on the sofa in his living room, his focus settled entirely on his homework, when he heard the front door open and someone enter.

"Hi!" He yelled, not bothering to look up.

"Hey." His sister's glum voice rang through his ears.

"How was your day?"

"Fine. Where's mom and dad?" She replied, blandly.

"Mom's at a staff meeting and dad's helping Betty install some new espresso machine at the Java Lava."

"Oh."

"Hey, if you're hungry, I got take-out, so there's pizza in the kitchen."

"I'm not hungry. I think I'm gonna go up to my room."

"Sure." The red-head stated, still not taking a second to look away from his work.

He could tell from the tone in his sister's voice that something was definitely wrong, but decided to give her some time alone before he went to see how she was feeling(it would also give him more time to finish his assignment).

After a good 45 minute period, he decided he should go check on his sibling, so he heated up some pizza to bring up to her. He made his way up the stairs to her room, and gently nudged the door open. Kimi was seated on her bed, a worried expression on her face, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Hey." Chuckie said, placing the plate of food on her night table. "I thought I'd bring you some food, in case you get hungry later….so, uh…yeah." He awkwardly maneuvered towards the door, until he was stopped.

"Wait." Kimi called, causing the other teen to turn back around. "Can I ask you something kind of….serious?"

"Uh oh…you didn't do something illegal, did you? You realize I will have to tell mom and dad if it involves the legal system…." The boy slightly joked, seating himself on the edge of his sister's bed.

Kimi grinned. "No, it doesn't involve the law, I promise you."

"So? What's going on?"

"It's just...well…why do guys have to lie to girls?"

"Um…well…there are a lot of reasons, I guess, the main one probably being that they want to get with them." This only caused a larger frown to come across the girl's face. "But, a lot of times it's also to protect them, so they won't hurt their feelings. Why? Did Z lie to you?"

"He did more than just that. He cheated on me and then lied about it for months! I mean I trusted him and everything, and he just completely disregarded my feelings! We've been together since _fifth grade_ and he never cheated on me or lied to me once…and now, all of a sudden, it's like….I don't know, like I'm unattractive or more boring now."

"Kimi, trust me, you're the least unattractive, boring person I know. And hey, you can't expect relationships to last forever. You and Z breaking up was probably for the better."

"I know, but he could have just told me that and broken up with me instead of going off and making out with another girl while he was still with me! And what if she wasn't the only one? Who knows what kinds of germs or diseases he gave to me!"

"Diseases? You're 16, please tell me kissing is the only thing you did." A worried Chuckie questioned. Kimi laughed again.

"Ew! Of course that's all we did, I'm not some kind of raging, hormonal sex-fiend."

"Good. Because I don't think I can handle being "Uncle Chuckie" quite yet."

"Calm down, nothing like that ever happened. Most of our relationship took place during middle school anyways." There was another brief pause. "I just wish things had ended on a better note."

"I understand, Kim." The red-head added, placing a reassuring hand on the dark-haired girl's shoulder. "So, uh…should I expect to schedule a fight with Z after school tomorrow? You know, I've got that "big brother" image to maintain. I mean if I have my inhaler, I can run pretty fast. But I'd also let him get a couple of swings in before I started running, for you, so you wouldn't have to be completely embarrassed by me."

Kimi grinned widely, giggling again.

"When did you get to be such a great guy?"

"I've got a little sister to look out for."

Kimi pulled her brother into a hug.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, sis."

* * *

"You have no idea how happy I am that you can drive. Anything to get out of the house and away from dad's whining, and mom's…_momness." _A content Lil Deville stated as she wandered the mall with her twin.

"Well, thankfully I wasn't as busy with soccer as you were and had time to finish the driver's ed class."

"Thank God you have no life."

"Amen to that, sister." Phil smiled.

The twins continued through the mall, stopping occasionally when Lil saw something in a store window that looked "in", and eventually made their way to the food court.

"What will it be today? Chinese, pizza, subs, burgers?" Lil asked, watching her brother ponder.

"You decide. I gotta use the bathroom." The teen was halfway towards the bathroom in no time.

"Chinese it is." The teen grinned, searching for a table nearby to wait for her brother. As she approached a halfway decent looking area, she was stopped by a mysterious boy.

"Whoa…hey there baby, how come I haven't seen you around here before?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Lil replied, heading in the opposite direction of the boy.

"Hey, come on, don't walk away. You're really cute. I don't usually see girls as pretty as you around here."

"What kind of pick up line is that? We're at the mall, dumb ass! This is a haven for pretty girls!"

"But none of them look like you."

Lil paused, giving the boy a stern look.

"You're pathetic. Go away." She sighed, only prompting the boy to continue to follow her.

"I didn't even get your name yet! I'm Derek." He added.

"And I'm "I don't give a damn.""

Lil soon felt a stern hand on her arm.

"Hey! Ow, let go of me! Stop it!"

"I don't care if you like to play hard to get. Nobody just walks away from me like that."

"Cut it out! I don't even know you, don't touch me!"

Phil, who had left the bathroom and was in search for his sibling, stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him. Seeing his sister struggle to leave a strange boy's grip caused the ultimate brother in him to shine.

"Hey! Get off of her!" Phil screamed, prying the boy's arm off of his twin.

"Oh, and who are you, her boyfriend?"

"Her twin brother, actually. And if you touch her again, I'll hit you."

"How threatening." He said, sarcastically.

"I'm serious. You don't mess with twins."

Derek looked both twins over, both of them with piercing glares. He finally sighed and backed off.

"You guys are freaks." He mumbled, wandering off.

The twins turned to each other, smiling, and gave each other a high five.

"And the Deville twins win again! Nice work, sis."

"Hey, if it wasn't for you, who knows what that ass might have done to me." Lil shuttered.

"I'm your brother, it's my job to help you out."

"Well you do a good job of it. Thanks."

"Anytime. Now come on, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

"You're such a boy."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**So that was the first chapter of my first Rugrats/AGU story. Hope it was alright. Reviews and criticism are welcome!**


End file.
